It is a common practice to provide a lock for a hinged door. Certain type locks provide a securely locked door which is tamper proof from the outside. These locks thwart entry by the use of duplicate keys or jimmying devices. The present inventor patented such a door lock device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,229. There a flexible cable secured the inside door knob against the inside wall.
Dead bolt type door locks are also known. These devices teach the use of a straight bolt mounted across the door jam and the swinging side of the door. It is known in the art to mount such a dead bolt inside the door. The dead bolt is moved into the lock position by turning the handle on the inside of the door. A gear mechanism is required to convert the turning motion of the handle into the sliding motion of the dead bolt.